I'm a ninja, not a babysitter!
by Shadowleaf
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Naruto's team go on a mission to babysit four kids. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic ever, and I decided to make it a SasuNaru fic.**

**Well, anyway, read and review!**

"Aargh! When is that man gonna get here?!" yelled an outraged Naruto.

"Shut up, already!" muttered Sakura. She was pissed herself, but Naruto was giving her a headache. Sasuke had already blocked out Naruto's voice altogether.

Three hours had passed before Kakashi showed up. "Yo." He said as his usual greeting.

"Don't 'yo' us! Why are you late all the time?!" yelled the blonde.

"Well anyways, today, we have to go babysit for a family for a week. Which means we have to travel a long way." Explained Kakashi.

_We have to babysit? What kind of mission is that? _Thought Naruto, barely able to keep his comment to himself.

So everyone had to go home to pack, and then meet at the village gates at three.

On the walk back home, Naruto thought about all the other missions he had been on with Sasuke. Usually, Naruto would be excited about going away on a mission. But, then Sasuke gets moody, or rather, touchy-feely at night, which he was probably doing on purpose to freak him out.

_I'll just stay as far away from Sasuke as possible. _He thought_. What a fag!_

* * *

Kakashi lead his team out of Konoha's gates. Instead of being loud and obnoxious like Naruto usually does, the blonde was disturbingly quiet.

_What's wrong with him? _Thought Sasuke, also noticing that the boy was staying as far away from him as possible.

By the time the team reached a place they could stay for the night, it was already dark.

The couple running the place invited them in for dinner. After the dinner, the couple let them stay in the guest room for the night.

Soon, they were all fast asleep except, of course, Sasuke. Naruto had taken the precaution to sleep far away from Sasuke.

But, of course, that wouldn't stop him, now would it?

Naruto, who was half asleep to begin with, could have sworn that he felt someone stroke his arm.

He opened his eyes to see Sasuke lying right beside him, and he was indeed, stroking his arm.


	2. Meet the children

**Sorry for the short first chapter guys, but when you're writing on paper, things tend to be a little short.**

**I had a bit of writer's block, but I got rid of it.**

**But, like always, read and review.**

"What the fuck!? Get away from me, you gay bastard!" screamed the blond, and began pushing Sasuke away from him.

This caused everyone in the room to wake up. Naruto scrambled away for the brunette, whose face was expressionless.

"What's going on? And there better be a good reason for this!" grumbled Sakura, obviously pissed from being woke up in three in the morning.

"Nothing." Replied Sasuke. He shot Naruto a warning glance, not wanting the blond to say anything.

"Are you sure that it was nothing?" asked Kakashi suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered hotly.

"Good. Now everyone go to sleep already." He muttered before he fell asleep again.

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something wrong, if you like to stroke my arm during the night."

"I SAID NOTHING!"

_Issues._ Thought the blond, and then decided to stop teasing and go to bed.

_Maybe Sasuke picked that up from Orochimaru when he was with him for three years…_this was Naruto's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi thanked the couple, and the four ninjas set out again. 

Sasuke lagged behind everyone else, in his usual routine of being in deep thought.

Naruto, however, was in front of everyone, marching and humming a happy tune.

Sakura was getting tired of the silence, (not including Naruto's singing.) decided to strike up a small conversation. "How many kids do we have to babysit anyway?"

"Four."

"Well, that should be easy. There's four of us."

"Well, not really. I'm only taking you there. I have a mission to complete myself."

"What?!" exclaimed the blond. "We'll be out numbered!"

"Oh, you guys shouldn't be bothered by small children, shouldn't you?" their sensei teased in a mocking tone.

Sakura didn't respond, but Inner Sakura was having a fit. The last thing she wanted to do was babysit four, snotty-nosed, brats.

Finally, they came to a dirt road leading to a white house. The house looked like no one painted it for a while, and the once black door had turned into a faded gray.

When Kakashi knocked on the door, the woman who opened it looked stressed out. "Oh, you guys must be from Konoha."

Before Kakashi could introduce himself, the woman gave him a list of things to do in emergencies. Naruto peeked inside the house and saw that the house didn't look any better on the inside than the outside.

The next thing they knew she was out the door, and heading down the road at and amazing speed. It wasn't long before Kakashi left also, see that the kids must be bad if the mother ran away the way she did.

And then the three chuunin were face to face with the four, raggedy, kids in front of them.

"Well, lets start with names." Sakura suggested

"I'm Maro." said a brown haired girl.

"And I'm Sen." said a girl that looked just like Maro.

_Great, twins!_ thought Sakura sarcastically.

"I'm Ashitaka." said the black haired boy. "And this is Akira." Sen added, pointing to the baby in the high chair.

Almost immediately, Ashitaka began yelling about lunch. All his yelling upset the baby, and he started crying. _This is going to be a long week... _Thought Sasuke.

"OK, I'll make lunch." declared Sakura.

"I'll make sure Maro and Sen don't get into trouble." Said Sasuke. Then they both stared at the blond expectantly.

"OK, OK... I'll cheer the baby up." He muttered.

* * *

Everyone went to do their jobs. Naruto had to admit that he knew nothing about babies. The only thing he could do was check for things that could be wrong with her.

The baby, still throwing a tantrum, threw her bottle on the floor. When Naruto bent down to retrieve it, Akira took something even more heavy, lets say, a glass plate, and broke it over the blond's head.


	3. Lunch

After hearing a crash, everyone ran to the dinning room, to see a laughing baby, glass all over the floor, and our favorite blond holding his bleeding head.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" exclaimed Sakura.

In any other situation, Naruto would be glad that Sakura was caring about him for once. But then, with a aching and bleeding wound on his head, the kitsune couldn't enjoy the moment properly.

"Really, do I _look_ alright?" he muttered.

"COOL! Blood!" said Ashitaka gleefully.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who was now glaring at Akira. Sakura had managed to clean up the multiple cuts on his head, along with the glass shards embedded in it. 

"You were outsmarted by a baby? You really are a dumb ass." the raven teased.

"Shut up, teme." the blond growled. " you wouldn't be laughing if someone busted a plate on _your_ head."

"I guess so. But then again, I wouldn't let a _baby_ bust my head."

This time, Naruto didn't respond. But, when Sasuke looked back at him, he had a dark look on his face, so, the Uchiha decided to drop it.

"Lunch is ready!" Shouted Sakura. The rest of the children ran into the dinning room.

"I'll help you serve, Sakura-chan!" offered Naruto. He had decided to get back at Sasuke for his cruel remarks.

* * *

Sakura had made soup for lunch, Naruto couldn't tell what kind, but, he wouldn't dare ask anyway. He began looking through the cabinets, pulled out all the hot spices he could find. 

The blond finally came out of the kitchen, and began serving everyone. He then sat in his seat, and began eating.

Sasuke, however, was busy wondering what kind of soup was in front of him. Sakura, who was helping the baby eat, somehow noticed the look Sasuke was giving the soup, asked "Is everything alright?"

"yeah..." replied the raven. He didn't want the girl to worry, so, he tried it.

The whole room turned quiet as everyone, including the kids, stared at Sasuke's expressionless face.

Then, his face turned a _bright_ shade of red. Naruto nearly choked on whatever soup Sakura had made. Sakura thought he was actually choking, not laughing, started to do the heimlich maneuver on him.

The kids officially declared that the people their mother had left them with were completely insane. So, instead of watching an emo kid try to drown his tongue in water, a choking-in-laughter, running around the table, blondie, and a now very pissed off, pink-haired girl, they quietly got up from the table sneaked out of the room.

Naruto tried his best to calm Sakura down. "look, i'm sorry, alright? besides, where did the kids go?"

Sakura stopped her rampage. Where _did _those brats go?

* * *

**well, there's the third chapter. hmmm...i'm going to bed now. it's like 1:00 in the morning. Flames are welcomed, I don't take it very hard.  
**


End file.
